A window winder drive according to the preamble of claim 1 is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,464 B1. A freewheeling clutch of said window winder drive has an outer clutch part and an inner clutch part concentric with respect thereto, wherein each clutch part forms a clamping surface for clamping bodies arranged between the clutch parts. The known window winder drive furthermore has a worm gear, the input shaft of which is driven by motor via the freewheeling clutch. The freewheeling clutch is arranged on the end side of the electric motor provided for the drive and shares a part with the electric motor.